


This Is Not A Love Story

by SamuelJames



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't exactly trust one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This Is Not A Love Story  
> Pairing: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: They don't exactly trust one another  
> Spoilers: Series 2 spoilers  
> Notes: Written for trueblood100 where the prompt was trust  
> Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Theirs is a strange relationship with a healthy amount of distrust. Eric is grateful for Jason's intervention at the church. Without it he would not have been able to say goodbye to his maker.

When Eric tricked Sookie into drinking his blood Jason knew jealousy was not the logical response. Jason’s desire to fight vampires ended up with him sleeping with one. He has made it clear that Sookie is not to be harmed and Eric likes his human’s fighting spirit. Jason feels arousal not fear when Eric's fangs pierce his skin. Perhaps there is hope for them after all.


End file.
